Military Fashion Show
by Roxius
Summary: Dholaki sits alone, and contemplates things he barely even dares to ponder upon. Then, Shiner appears to do nothing more than to flirt with him and ruin his already bad mood. Onesided Shiner x Dholaki. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Psyren.

A/N: A short fic featuring some of my fav. Psyren characters, the W.I.S.E.!!!

You'll need to read the manga to know who these characters are, just to give you a heads-up...

Onesided Shiner X Dholaki is featured...yaoi implications.

* * *

The putrid stench of rotting flesh. The pained screams of the victims as their ribs crack underneath your feet. The pitiful attempts they make to escape, and seeing the expressions of pure terror on their faces when they realize that there is no escape, not for them. The taste of a poor girl's salty tears as she begs you to stop, yet you continue to thrust deeper and deeper into her. The way a cold, refreshing beer flows down your throat so damn good after a nice killing spree.

Those were some of the things Dholaki loved most about his job as the head of W.I.S.E.'s Border Security Division. Those were some of the things that kept him going in the pitiful life he led.

As he sat out on the edge of a rocky cliff, scanning the vast scenery, he pondered on things. He had lost count long ago on how many years it had been since he had taken working under the rule of Miroku Amagi. He did not care much for the essence of time anymore, in any case. What use was 'time' when you lived in the middle of a huge, huge desert that once been the location of an entire thriving civilization of people? It mattered none, he had concluded. Really, in the grand scheme of things, nothing truly mattered, but Dholaki did not like to think about things like that. It always depressed him. Despite his rough appearance and crude personality, he was quite a sensitive man. Dholaki hated being sensitive.

It especially did not help that one of his most despised allies happened to know of this little secret of his.

"Hello, there, Dholaki..."

An ugly scowl graced Dholaki's lips. "What do you want...Shiner?"

The man named Shiner, a rather beautiful young man with two long ear-like mechanisms attached to both sides of his head, chuckled under his breath as he took his seat, whether Dholakiwanted his company or not. Dholaki's scowl deepened; Shiner was always doing this. Just because he has the ability of teleportation, he thinks he can get away with anything, including warping into the bathroom while Caprico, the lone female Star Commander, was taking a bath.

"I wanted to see how you were doing..." Shiner replied calmly, although Dholaki knew instantly that this was a lie. Shiner cared nothing for Dholaki, so he was simply following orders. Nothing more, nothing less. Shiner was devoid of being capable of emotion. That was one of the reasons why he was considered such a danger, even on Dholaki's standards. After all, Shiner was a 3-star Commander, while Dholaki was the lowest level, a 5-star Commander.

Dholaki hated Shiner for all of those reasons, and more. Dholaki glanced up at the sky, and saw it was dark-gray, as always. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had expected it to finally be sunny again, even though the sun had been absent for god knows how long.

Unable to stand looking at that perpetual smirk on Shiner's face, Dholaki looked away. "...I just needed some time alone..." he replied modestly.

Chuckling again (Dholaki cringed; he just wanted to grab the bastard by the throat and scream at him to stop laughing), Shiner slowly reached out his hand, and gently stroked the tips of his fingers along Dholaki's thigh. "Are you sure...you're not thinking about me?"

Oh yeah, and Dholaki despised Shiner because he was a flaming queer with a dominant/submissive complex. It's not to say Dholaki was homophobic, but he just didn't like having other boys flirt with him. Dholaki himself had almost forgotten about that, to tell the absolute truth.

Gently slapping Shiner's hand away, Dholaki snarled, "No, I wasn't thinking about you...now go away...I want to be alone, goddammit..."

Shiner's grin widened to the point that his face could have possibly split in half. "Oh, you want to be alone, huh? You're so sensitive, Dholaki!!"

"...Shut...up...now...go...away...this...instant..." Dholaki hissed, fighting back the immense urge within him to beat this son of a bitch to a pulp.

"Oh, alright...I'll let you be...! You should be glad that I'll listen to you this time, because next time I might just warp you off into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean instead!!" Shiner giggled once more for the sake of getting on Dholaki's nerves, and then, without warning, planted a tiny kiss on Dholaki's cheek.

That was the last straw.

"YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERTED PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Dholaki roared, swinging his arms about in a frenzy...only to realize that Shiner had already teleported back to the headquarters, probably laughing his head off at Dholaki's reaction. Sighing heavily, Dholaki pressed his hand over the cheek where Shiner had kissed. It was still wet.

'Ugh...now I need to take a bath...' Dholaki thought miserably, 'Why couldn't that have been Caprico kissing me? Why?! Why?!!!'

Dholaki truly did live a troublesome life...even though sometimes, it was definitely worth it...


End file.
